1. The Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to methods, apparatus, and assemblies for erecting and assembling packaging. More particularly, example embodiments of the invention relate to an erecting aid that assists a user in erecting boxes made from corrugated board.
2. The Related Technology
For decades now, the shipping and other industries have commonly made use of corrugated board boxes. In general, the manufacture of a corrugated board box is performed by using an automated machine known as a converter to produce a box template. This type of a machine may perform a number of different functions on raw corrugated board to produce a corrugated board box template. Example machines, may, for example, take raw corrugated board from a roll or fanfold stack, and crease, cut, fold, perforate, score, or otherwise manipulate the raw corrugated board to produce a desired shape and design.
The shape, size, and design of the template may vary based on any of a number of different considerations. For instance, the dimensions of an item or product to be contained in the box may form the basis of particular dimensions of the box. Depending on other factors—such as the desired design, ease of assembly, protective characteristics of the box—an infinite number of possible template configurations are available.
Notwithstanding the infinite variety available for boxes and other packaging, many box templates have been standardized. Some examples of standardized box sizes and styles include the European Federation of Corrugated Board Manufacturers (FEFCO) 416 (also known as the One Piece Folder, or OPF), the FEFCO 412, and the Regular Slotted Container, or RSC. These are only some examples, and it is appreciated that any number of other box styles and standardized box sizes and configurations may exist now or in the future. Moreover, a single automated converter may produce any number of different box styles.
Once a box template is formed a human generally must manually erect the box by folding the box template according to the pattern formed in the template. During the erecting process, sections of the box template are folded in a generally sequential order. It is often necessary to hold one section of folded box template in place while folding another section of box template in order to create the box. Holding a section of folded box template in place while folding another section often times creates difficulty in the erecting process. For example, by holding one section in place, the assembler may have only one hand available to fold, crease, or insert other sections. This may make it difficult, if not impossible, for a single person to erect certain styles and sizes of boxes alone. Thus, at least some styles of boxes require such a high level of involvement that usually two or more people must collectively erect the box. The FEFCO 416 is one example box style that typically requires more than one person during the process used to erect and assemble the box.When more than one person is needed to erect a box, valuable human resources are spent on erecting the box. Moreover, even if a single person is able to erect a box alone, the process of erecting a box may be difficult and slow, thus again wasting valuable time and resources. Furthermore, due to the nature of erecting a box (e.g., having to hold certain portions of the folded template in place while folding other portions of the template), a difficult to assemble box may be erected with poor quality, thereby causing the box to be scrapped, thus wasting time and materials. Alternatively, a poorly erected box that is used to ship items may not have the requisite box integrity to protect the items placed in the box, thus increasing the risk of damage to the items located within the poorly erected box.The subject matter disclosed and claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantage or difficulties, or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only intended to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced. Accordingly, foregoing description of boxes and corrugated board boxes is merely exemplary and it will be appreciated that any number of other products made from various other materials can also be erected in lieu of a corrugated board box.